Such type of glass pots comprising a glass pot body with a metal bottom was disclosed in the Korean Utility Model Registration No. 14210 (publication No. 77-62) issued to the inventor of the present invention. This arrangement can improve the thermal efficiency and lengthen the operating life, as compared with the previous glass pots or clay pots, and simultaneously make it possible to watch the inside.
However, in the case decocting Chinese herbs or tea, there still remain problems that the decocted materials and the dregs have to be filtered after decocting, and that lots of foams frequently overflows the pots, particularly in case of decocting ginseng, and that lots of medicinal elements in herbs entrained in the steam are disadvantageously discharged from the pots. In the case of genseng particularly, the discharged quantity of medicine elements contained in the steam has been thought to be considerably great.